Matchmaker Flame Princess
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Tired of constantly risking the safety of him and the world, Flame Princess breaks things off with Finn, but in return she vows to find him a new girl, a better girl that he can hug and kiss without getting burned or threatening the world. I HATE FLAMINN, GET OVER IT!
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 1

I can thank the episode "Burning Low" for inspiring this.

Please, if you're a strong Flame PrincessxFinn supporter just leave, and don't leave a bad review if you're not happy about what happens, because this is my story, it will go as I write it, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read/respond to it. Okay? Okay. Let's go.

* * *

Flame Princess was sitting by her new house, which now had a metal canopy over it.

She was waiting for Finn to come over, having summoned him because she needed to talk to him.

For over a month now they had been together, but as time went on, Flame Princess started to doubt the relationship. She felt that being with Finn was not worth accidentally burning him constantly.

Soon, Finn showed up with Jake.

"Hey, Flame Princess," Finn said happily, "it's good to see you again."

"Yeah," Flame Princess replied, "and...you brought Jake."

"He was my ride." Finn stated.

"I get it," Flame Princess said awkwardly, "but, I really need to talk to you...privately."

"Don't worry," Jake said, "I'll leave you two be."

Jake then walked further away.

Before Flame Princess could stop him, Finn gave her a hug and a kiss, resulting in yet another burn. He was visibly in pain, but he forced a serene expression on his face.

"I missed you..." Finn said.

"I _have _to stop you right there," Flame Princess said, "this is important."

Finn looked on curiously.

Flame Princess sighed deeply.

"Finn..." the Fire Princess spoke, "you know I like you...a lot, I really do."

"Yeah," Finn replied, confused, "I like you too."

"I know," Flame Princess spoke solemnly, "and it's been fun, but it's also been...complicated."

"What?" Finn responded.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Flame Princess voiced dismally, "Finn, we can't...I don't think we should do this anymore."

"What..." Finn uttered, "wait, are you...are you breaking up with me!?"

"I'm sorry, Finn," Flame Princess said unhappily, "but it's just so...exhausting and nerve-racking, what with the burning and the unstable physical matrix and whatnot."

"But, but like I said," Finn responded anxiously, "I can handle it."

"I know you think it's worth it, Finn," Flame Princess said depressed, "but to me it's not worth hurting you all the time, every unprotected hug and kiss gives you third degree burns, and in order to get one without burns we either have to wrap you in tin foil or cast the Flame Shield on you, and that's just not fair or fun."

"So, it's worked well so far!" Finn argued.

"Aside from that, I almost scorched the entire world from one kiss," Flame Princess affirmed, "and just last week you got heat stroke while with me."

"I didn't drink enough fluids that day," Finn asserted, "that had nothing to do with you!"

"Still, it's not fair to put the world and everyone who lives on it in jeopardy just so we can be together," Flame Princess said, "as a hero, you should know that."

"I do," Finn said sadly, "but, I really really like you."

"And I really really like you too, Finn," Flame Princess attested, "this has nothing to do with that, it's just that...I don't wanna burn you anymore. I care about you and always will, but that's why I'm doing this, because I care about you too much to leave another burn on your skin."

Finn stood speechless, his eyes wide and shimmering.

"I...I understand." Finn said hesitantly, holding back tears."

"I'll always be on your side." Flame Princess assured.

"Okay..." Finn replied forlornly, "but...what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now comes the good part." Flame Princess said.

"There's a _good _part in all this?" Finn asked flatly.

"Yeah," Flame Princess said blissfully, "because now, I'm gonna find you a new girl."

"A...new girl?" Finn replied quizzically.

"Yeah, someone better than me;" Flame Princess expresses, "you need someone pretty with real skin that you can hug and caress without getting burned, someone with real hair, long hair that you can run your fingers through, someone who can protect you and kiss you without the risk of turning the world to ash."

Finn looked on curiously.

"I _promise_," Flame Princess avowed, "the one I find will be _way _better than me."

"If you say so;" Finn said somberly, "well I guess I'm gonna go home now."

He choked back a sob.

"Bye...FP." he said pitifully.

"Bye, Finn." Flame Princess said softly.

Finn caught up with Jake.

"So how'd go?" Jake asked.

"She...she just b-broke up with me, Jake." Finn answered sorrowfully.

"Oh man," Jake replied, "why?"

"She said that she wasn't good enough for me and that she was tired of burning me and that it wasn't fair I had to wear tin foil to get a hug," Finn explained, "she said _we_ weren't worth risking the safety of the world and all its inhabitants."

"Sad," Jake said, "but she's not exactly wrong."

"She promised to find me a new girl," Finn said, "someone better than her, someone who burn my face off."

"Really," Jake replied, "well that sounds nice."

"I don't know if I can do this again, Jake." Finn sighed.

"Don't worry man, they always say third times the charm," Jake assured, "maybe this third girl will be your charm."

Finn looked up and saw storm clouds in the sky.

"Let's just go home." he said flatly.

Flame Princess remained under the canopy of her house.

"Oh Finn," she sighed, "don't worry, I'll find someone better for you."

She then heard thunder and the sound of raining hitting her canopy.

Flame Princess looked up and saw it raining.

"And I will get on that," she said to herself, "as soon as the rain stops."

* * *

So technically this would be like "Incendium" but with Flame Princess taking Jake's role.


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 2

And so Flame Princess begins her matchmaking quest.

* * *

Now that it stopped raining, Flame Princess decided to start her search for a new love for Finn.

She put on what she called her hat she called a "cindora", which was a fedora made out of cinders.

"Here we go," Flame Princess said, "just like Bubblegum, I _will _be one he'll get over."

She was traveling through the forest.

"All right," she told herself, "I gotta find a new dame for my old flame, a new sweetie for my old swain...a new sexy for my now exy...yeah, that's it."

Flame Princess made her way to the Candy Kingdom, then went to Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Princess Bubblegum was upin her bedroom, brushing her gooey hair, when her window flew open and a trail of flames appeared. Then she saw Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess!" Bubblegum uttered, "I'm sorry I had you locked up, please don't melt me!"

"Yeah, not why I'm here." Flame Princess said flatly.

"Oh." PB stated.

"Okay," Flame Princess said, "here's the thing, I just ended the thing with Finn, cause I don't wanna burn him or endanger the world anymore."

"Really?" Bubblegum asked, "How'd he take it?"

"He wasn't too happy about it," Flame Princess answered, "but I promised that I would find him a new, better girl."

"Okay, I know he used to like me, but..." Bubblegum responded.

"I gotta stop you right there," Flame Princess voiced, "see I told him I'd find him someone with _real_ skin and _real_ hair."

"Right." Bubblegum said awkwardly.

"I came here because I was hoping you could help me," Flame Princess explained, "I know you know many other princesses."

"Of course," Bubblegum replied, "and they all like Finn."

"Well we'll just have to probe them all until we find the right one for him." Flame Princess affirmed.

"I'll make some calls." Princess Bubblegum said.

"I'll get the Fire Whip." Flame Princess stated.

"Why?" PB wondered quizzically.

"Just in case anyone decides to get stubborn." Flame Princess stated.

* * *

Instead of wearing boots like Jake did, I had Flame Princess where the "Cindora" hat, and instead of recruiting Flambo, Flame Princess got Princess Bubblegum to help.

Any way, next, PB and FP go through all the royal ladies they know to find Finn the perfect girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 3

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum begin the matchmaking process.

* * *

It did not take long for Princess Bubblegum to get every princess she knew over to her castle, however, because a majority of them already liked Finn, it was not going to be easy.

Lumpy Space Princess was the first one to come forward.

"I'm the perfect girl for Finn!" LSP proclaimed, "In time he'll lurn to love these precious lumps!"

"But LSP," Bubblegum said, "you don't have legs, or hair, or real skin."

Flame Princess stood up.

"Listen up everyone," she announced, "we are looking for someone humanoid with real skin and real hair."

The non-humanoid princesses reluctantly left.

"This is not. Lumping. Fair!" LSP shouted.

Flame Princess thrust her Fire Whip at LSP.

"Back! Back!" FP yelled.

"Ah!" LSP groaned, "I'm going!"

The only princess left were the mostly humanoid ones: Muscle Princess, Turtle Princess, Skeleton Princess, Princess Princess Princess, Raggedy Princess, Engagment Ring Princess, Purple Princess, and Jungle Princess.

They started with Muscle Princess.

"Okay, so you have real skin and real hair," Flame Princess voiced, "but what else about you makes you think you're the right girl for Finn?"

"I'm strong," Muscle Princess said, flexing her muscular arms, "I can help clean under things that can't be easily moved, I can silence the mouthy and trash the evil, and I give wicked hugs."

She picked up a rock and crushed it in her hands.

"Too dangerous!" Flame Princess responded.

"Next." Princess Bubblegum said.

Next was Engagement Ring Princess.

"Why would you be a good girl for Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"Ha ha ha," ERP laughed, "I'm very loyal and faithful, and if I was with Finn I would never ever leave him, never! Ah ha ha, ah ha ha ha ha ha."

"Too crazy." Flame Princess said.

"Next." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

Next was Turtle Princess.

"Why would you be good for Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"Well," Turtle Princess explained, "I'm hard working, a good listener, I love books, I'm smart, I have a great attention span..."

Princess Bubblegum looked at Flame Princess.

"Too boring." Flame Princess said.

"Next." Bubblegum stated.

Next was Skeleton Princess.

"Um...you have no skin." Flame Princess pointed out.

"I know." Skeleton Princess said.

"Yeah, like I said, were looking for a girl _with _skin," Flame Princess informed, "bones may not burn, but they're certainly not comfortable, plus you have no eyes, so if you two were doing something, he'd have to just stare into your empty eye sockets."

"Next." PB said.

"But..." Skeleton Princess replied.

"Next!" Flame Princess yelled, thrusting her whip again.

Next was Princess Princess Princess.

"Are you serious?" Flame Princess uttered, "Too many heads, too confusing, and too creepy!"

"I have to agree with her on this one," Princess Bubblegum said, "it would be kinda hard to get around with...so...next."

Princess Princess Princess walked away muttering angrily.

Next came Raggedy Princess.

"Raggedy Princess," Princess Bubblegum said, "you don't have any arms, what could you do for Finn?"

"I'm very good with my feet," Raggedy Princess affirmed, "I can sew, I can clean, and I can scare off birds."

"I think they can do all that by themselves." Flame Princess said.

"Oy...next." Bubblegum said.

Next was Purple Princess.

"You communicate using a computer?" Flame Princess commented, "Sorry, we're looking for someone who talks through their voice hole."

"Sorry, Purple Princess." Bubblegum said.

Purple Princess left.

"Next." Bubblegum stated.

The last one was Jungle Princess.

"Uh...I don't know...maybe." Flame Princess said.

"Eh...actually...JP has been know to be a little..." Bubblegum informed.

Jungle Princess let out a fierce cry as she tried to kill a small bug using a large stick.

"Ah! Too unpredictable!" Flame Princess uttered.

She took her Flame Whip and used it to send Jungle Princess away.

"This is not working," Flame Princess said, "let's go."

"Where are we going?" Bubblegum wondered.

"This matchmaking mission is going mobile!" Flame Princess proclaimed, "We will find the right, humanoid girl for Finn even if we have to scour all of Ooo!"

"Do I have a say in this?" Bubblegum asked.

"Did I have a say in it when I was locked up in giant lamp?" Flame Princess retorted.

"Nevermind," PB replied, "let's go."

* * *

Next, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum take their matchmaking quest on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 4

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum go mobile, continuing to search for the perfect girl for Finn.

* * *

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum began making their way across Ooo, with Bubblegum riding Lady Rainicorn and Flame Princess zipping along the ground.

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" PB asked.

"When you break up with someone it's important to make sure that they're gonna be taken care of, in more ways than one, when you're not "with" them anymore." Flame princess answered.

"Well when you say it like that it makes sense." Bubblegum said.

"Of course it does." Flame Princess said.

"But wouldn't it be better for Finn to find the right girl all by himself?" Princess Bubblegum wondered.

"He didn't even try to look for one the last time, Jake did it for him," Flame Princess said, "unfortunately Jake didn't think it through, but I did, so...yeah, we're doing this."

"But it just seems like we're...meddling." Bubblegum said.

"This isn't meddling," Flame Princess voiced, "I promised Finn I would find him a new girlfriend, an awesome girlfriend, who can protect him without also injuring him."

Princess Bubblegum shrugged and nodded.

"So really, this ain't meddline, it's me keeping a promise I made to one who is now just a friend." Flame Princess stated.

"I get it." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Great now let's go," Flame Princess said, "we should only look into humanoid females we know."

"Does it really need to be a humanoid?" Bubblegum wondered, "I mean LSP seems like she'd be a prett devoted girlfriend."

"What could she have to offer?" Flame Princess replied, "She couldn't protect him if she tried."

"Fair enough." PB sighed.

"Ooh, how about Huntress Wizard?" Flame Princess suggested.

"Eh, she's good, but I think she's already taken." Bubblegum said.

"Oh." Flame Princess repsonded.

"Water Princess would be an excellent girlfriend." Bubblegum said.

"Nope, taken." Flame Princess stated.

"Really? She didn't tell us she was seeing someone." PB replied.

"Well she is, and due to an impasse, I'm inclined to keep who it is a secret." Flame Princess said dryly.

"All right then." Bubblegum responded.

"How about Dr. Princess?" FP suggested.

"She way too old for Finn." Bubblegum said.

"What? Only by like six or seven years at most." Flame Princess replied.

"Not Dr. Princess." Bubblegum stated.

"Fine..." Flame Princess, "honestly, would it really have to be a girl?"

"Flame Princess!?" Bubblegum responded.

"I'm just brainstorming," Flame Princess attested, "if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them."

"I could just _make_ Finn a new girl friend in my lab." Princess Bubblegum offered.

"Uh...I don't think so." Flame Princess replied.

"Why wouldn't that work?" PB wondered.

"Well no offense Bonnibel," Flame Princess expressed, "but from what I've seen and heard, you're scientific abilities appear to be a bit...hazardous."

"It's not that bad." Bubblegum said.

"Well, you started a zombie outbreak...twice and you created two failed successors, who both tried to take over your kingdom." Flame Princess voiced.

"I've had some successful projects." Bubblegum asserted.

"Oh yeah...the meatless sandwhich." Flame Princess scoffed.

"Can we please just stick to the task at hand?" PB groaned.

"'Kay," Flame Princess said, "but I still stand by my opinion."

* * *

I don't think this will be much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 5

Matchmaking Journey continues.

* * *

It had been three days, and Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess were still on their matchmaking mission.

It was now nighttime.

"Who knew it was so hard to find a suitable love interest for a friend." Flame Princess groaned.

"Incandessa(Flame Princess)," Bubblegum requested, "we've been going on non-stop for three days, and nearly three nights, can't we please take a break?"

"This is important," Flame Princess proclaimed, "we are trying to find our friend a new girl who will be able stay with him."

Just then Lady Rainicorn fell from the air, having fallen asleep.

"_Now_ can we stop?" Princess Bubblegum wondered.

"All right." Flame Princess sighed.

They spent the night on a hill.

"We're moving on by dawn." Flame Princess stated.

However, Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn were asleep.

Flame Princess then reluctantly fell asleep herself.

**~Morning~**

After a fiery awakening by Flame Princess, she, Bubblegum, and Lady were awake and on the move.

After a while of traveling, they were outside the Mountain Kingdom.

"No more stops." Flame Princess said.

"Can't we just let nature do the work?" Bubblegum asked.

"I am not breaking a promise!" Flame Princess responded angrily.

"If it's that big of a deal, then why did you break it off?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I did it for his safety," Flame Princess retorted, "what was your excuse?"

"What? I was never with Finn." PB answered.

"Yeah, but he was in love with you," Flame Princess replied, "so what was your excuse for not returning his feelings?"

"Duh, age difference." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah right," Flame Princess said, "you can change your age; admit it, you're just a user."

"What does that mean?" Bubblegum queried.

"It means you were only nice to him because you could easily talk him into doing stuff for you!" Flame Princess proclaimed.

"That is a friggin' lie!" Bubblegum asserted.

"Oh Finn," Flame Princess said, mocking Princess Bubblegum, "you're my hero, and you like me, and I like you, but not in that way, though I will pretend to be nice to you if it means you'll do all my work because I'm not fit to run a kingdom."

"How _dare_ you!" Bubblegum responded, "You're lucky I don't take you back to the Fire Kingdom!"

"Oh, I'd _love_ to see you try." Flame Princess scoffed.

"What's going on out here!?" a familiar voice called.

It was Marceline.

"She started it." Princess Bubblegum said, pointing at Flame Princess.

"No I didn't!" Flame Princess countered, pointing back at PB, "You did!"

"I don't care who started," Marceline said, "I wanna know what all the yelling is about."

"She said I was only nice to Finn so he'd do things for me." Princess Bubblegum.

"What other reason could there be?" Flame Princess added.

"What are you guys even doing?" Marceline asked.

"Trying to find Finn a new, non-flammable, non-gummy, girlfriend." Flame Princess said.

"Ah, challenging." Marceline said.

"We went through every potential princess," Bubblegum said, "but none of them really checked out."

"Well, maybe it's not a _princess _Finn needs..." Marceline replied, "anyway, I gotta go feed my dog."

"Who are you again?" Flame Princess asked.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen." the vampiress answered.

Marceline then flew away.

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum looked on for several seconds.

"Ding ding ding." Flame Princess said.

"What?" PB responded.

"Mission complete," Flame Princess said, "we found the perfect new girl for Finny."

"Marceline? You think?" Bubblegum wondered.

"Oh yeah, think, a pretty pretty with real hair, real skin, can kiss without threatening the world and hug without giving third degree burns, all the strength and power to protect without also injuring him at the same time, she's immortal," Flame Princess expressed, "plus, we all know a queen outranks a princess, match made in paradise if you ask me."

"Entirely true," Bubblegum voiced, "but now we have to find a way to make it happen."

"Got it," Flame Princess said, "I'll get a bag and some duct tape."

"No, no," Bubblegum replied, "I have a more sensible, non-life-threatening plan."

* * *

I'm thinking maybe two more chapters at most.

I'm pretty disappointed about the lack of Marceline in the newer Adventure Time episodes.


	6. Chapter 6

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 6

Still going.

* * *

It had been nearly forty-eight hours since Flame Princess broke up with Finn, and since then, Finn was just lying around doing nothing.

Despite Jake's best efforts, he there was nothing that could rouse Finn.

It was like the Princess Bubblegum rejection thing all over again.

Jake was standing with Beemo, watching as Finn just lay on his bed.

"He's been laying in bed for like forty hours." Jake whispered.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Jake said.

He answered the phone.

"Princess Bubblegum?" he responded when he heard her answer.

Finn meanwhile fell asleep again.

Soon he started dreaming.

* * *

**~Dream~**

He was standing out in an open field in the Grasslands.

Just then Princess Bubblegum walked up.

"PB?" Finn spoke.

"Hi Finn," she said placidly, "I really like you, and I care about you, but I don't like you the way you would like me too, but I will be nice to you if it means you'll keep doing stuff for me."

"Huh?" Finn cringed.

Then Flame Princess walked up.

"I like like you, Finn," she said solemnly, "but I don't wanna be with you if it means being responsible for leaving burns on you."

"You're too young for me." Bubblegum said firmly.

"You're too vulnerable for me." FP lamented.

Then all the other princesses appeared.

"They all like you, Finn," Bubblegum voiced bluntly, "but it's only because you're a hero."

Finn started backing away, but the princesses surrounded him.

"Too young, too young, too young..." Bubblegum chanted sternly and continued to do so.

"Too vulnerable, too vulnerable, too vulnerable..." Flame Princess chanted dismally and continued to do so.

The other princesses began chanting as well, blunting proclaiming, "Just a hero, nothing more, Just a hero, nothing more, just a hero, nothing more..."

Finn fell on his knees, and covered his ears as tightly as possible.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried.

His attempts to drown them out only made the princesses talk louder.

"Too young! TOO YOUNG!" Bubblegum continued to yell, saying it louder everytime.

"Too vulnerable! TOO VULNERABLE!" Flame Princess also repeated louder and louder.

"Just a hero! Nothing more! JUST A HERO! NOTHING MORE!" the princesses shouted.

Finn started weeping quietly.

Over the brutal words of the princesses, he heard another familiar female voice singing.

Finn looked up.

Beyond the princesses in front of him, he saw Marceline floating in the air with her Axe-Bass. Oddly enough, she was wearing a black wedding dress.

"Don't worry, Finn," she said, though soft and gentle, her voice drowned out all the other princesses, "I'm here, I'll always be here."

Marceline started playing her bass, then she started singing:

_Don't_ _listen to what_ _these girls say_

_They're fussy, fake, and vain_

_They'll burrow in your skin_

_They'll drive you full insane_

The other princesses started vanishing one by one in clouds of smoke, until only PB and Flame Princess were left.

_I know I'm not a princess_

_I'm hardcore and unclean_

_But I could make you happy _

_If__ I was your queen_

Bubblegum and Flame Princess were lifted by pedestals that rose up beneath their feet.

_These girls won't look past those flaws _

_Those flaws they choose to see_

_But they both broke your heart_

_Now they're gonna deal with me!_

Princess Bubblegum was attacked by a swarm of bats that tried to devour her, then a large storm cloud appeared above Flame Princess and started pouring rain down on her, putting her flames out immediately.

_Alas, they couldn't see _

_All that I can see_

_But forget all that they have said_

_You know you'll alway be safe with me_

When Marceline finished her song, both Bubblegum and Flame Princess disappeared.

"I can always protect you, Finn," Marceline proclaimed, "physically and mentally."

"Marceline." Finn said contentedly.

Marceline brought herself down in front of the awestruck human boy.

"Forever now I've done anything I could to make them accept me," Finn expressed, "but you've always accepted me, Marcy. You're way better to me than those princesses."

"Because, I appreciate you for all that you are," Marceline said, "and for more than what you do for me."

"I know." Finn replied.

Marceline kissed him on his forehead.

**~Dream Ends~**

* * *

Finn woke up from his dream.

"Why was she wearing a wedding dress?" Finn mumbled.

"Hey Finn," Jake said, "I guess you need to go see..."

"Marceline!" Finn gasped.

"Uh...yeah." Jake said.

Finn got up and ran out the door.

**~Meanwhile~**

Flame Princess was waiting for Bubblegum to return from Marceline's house.

Eventually, PB did return.

"Well," she panted, "I got Marceline in the right mood."

Flame Princess noticed that PB had a black eye, and her face was scratched up.

"What happened to your face?" Flame Princess wondered.

"This is what happens when you purposely enrage a vampire." Bubblegum sighed.

"Okay, so it worked," Flame Princess said, "Finn's already on his way to Marceline's house."

"Now what?" PB asked.

"Now go watch and wait." Flame Princess stated.

* * *

Okay, one more chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Matchmaker Flame Princess

Chapter 7

Here we go.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn secretly pursued Finn as he ran to Marceline's house.

Finn ran through Marceline's cave, still not stopping for anything, even the bats that flew past him.

Before her even got up the deck, Marceline yanked her door open and saw him coming.

She backed away from her doorway, just a little, and held her arms open.

Finn ran right to her, tripping as he cast his arms around her slight waist. Marceline enfolded him in her slim arms.

Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn watched through the window.

"I...I..." Finn faltered as he tried to talk.

"Forget about them," Marceline hushed, "they're critical and ignorant. I don't get how that happened in the one instance **(Bubblegum)**, because that's _not _what I raised **(this will be explained in an upcoming story)**."

"Why?" Finn uttered tearfully, "why do I choose the most impractical girls to go after? First I was too young, then I just wasn't worth it; what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Marceline said lightly, "it's not you, it's just, what you're doing. Feelings can cloud your judgement, I know, it's happened to me **(Ash)**. When you don't stop to recognize the validity in front of you, you end up getting hurt in more ways than one."

"So you mean like, I should've just recognized the fact the PB is older than me and accepted that it could never happen?" Finn wondered, "And I should've seen that Flame Princess and I could have never worked out?"

"And there you've found your validity." Marceline said.

"It's not like any of that has never crossed my mind," Finn said solemnly, "I just...denied as much as I could I guess."

"I kinda feel bad now." Bubblegum said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Flame Princess scoffed quietly in response, "_now _you feel bad? I may have broken up with him, but I didn't mentally torment him for two years."

"Yeah," Jake added, looking at PB, "jerkette."

"Come on," Bubblegum responded, "I didn't know."

"Sure you didn't." Jake said dryly.

"This is one reason why you're dead to me," Flame Princess said, "you act so smart and do all this research, yet you supposedly can't figure out the obvious. If I was your mom, I would ask Grod for forgiveness, then drown myself."

Bubblegum looked on, appalled.

"You know what, Marceline," Finn voiced, "most of my friends are female, but you're the only one who's never found any fault with me, even if you don't like me "that way", it's just nice to not be rejected for any reason other than that."

"I like you, I like you being you, nothing more nothing less." Marceline said.

"But," Finn replied, "you said you didn't like me."

"Well I kinda had to say that, you were busy with the other girl."

"We could've worked it out," Finn said, "I mean, looking back on it, out of all the closest ladies I know, you make more sense than anyone, you're not made of gum, fire, slime, berries, star dust, or any other irregular stuff, and your hair is real, and you're just as adventurous as me, and you can take me places that no one else could reach normally."

"All true," Marceline said, "but...you're only fourteen."

"I won't be forever," Finn said, "and maybe...in four years...we can take care of the...aging thing."

"Unless you change your mind by then." Marceline stated.

"I crushed on Bubblegum for two years," Finn said, "I'm a natural at waiting."

Marceline looked on intently.

"On the subject of waiting," Finn voiced, "would ever consider waiting for me?"

"I don't mind waiting," Marceline replied, "it's not like _I'm _getting any older."

"Whoo!" Finn responded gladly, then regain placidity, "So, what do you say? We keep it simple until then?"

"Duh." Marceline said pulling his hat off.

Finn turned red and laughed as she tousled his hair.

Jake, Lady, and the two princesses were still watching.

"Victory." Flame Princess sighed contently, "I think I did a good thing."

"Don't you mean "we"?" Bubblegum prompted.

"Meh," Flame Princess replied, "you were more like my...lackey."

"As usual." Bubblegum said flatly.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Marceline asked Finn.

"You...wanna go sit on my couch with me and play Beemo?" Finn asked.

"Okay." Marceline said.

They then left the house.

"I better get back to that treehouse." Jake said, following behind Finn and Marcy.

"Man, I should matchmake more often." Flame Princess said.

"Uh...huh." Bubblegum responded.

"Let's go, lackey," Flame Princess said to Bubblegum, "I need a roof replaced, my old one got ruined in the storm."

"I am not..." PB retorted.

Flame Princess then pulled out the fire whip again and started cracking at Bubblegum.

"Hiya gofer!" Flame Princess yelled, snapping her whip, "Move! Move! Move!"

* * *

I got new stuff on the way, including a follow-up to "Forbidden Fondness" that has Flame Princess trying to win over Water Prince.


End file.
